


Always

by camra01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Sex, Fluff, Frottage, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Slight torture, Wings, not much because they are my babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camra01/pseuds/camra01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is the god of misfortune. Everyone fears him because he brings bad luck; a small town counteracts this by offering him a bride, trying to appease him. Nobody stays long because Kageyama cannot stand them. One day, Natsu is chosen to be the bride, but she is already secretly engaged, so Hinata decides to take her place. Dressed as a girl, Hinata goes to live with Kageyama, hoping that the god will not find out that he is actually a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

There was once a lonely god who lived in a castle in the sky. He was known for bringing misery wherever he went. He was dark and gloomy and never, ever smiled. Some say he didn’t even know how. He had huge black wings, darker than the night. People would cringe in fear when they heard wings pounding the air at night. This god’s name was Kageyama and he was the god of misfortune. 

Kageyama’s castle was near a small town that grew flowers. Every time he visited or flew by, there were flowers everywhere. Flowers of every type and size and color. The colors and the loud people were too much for Kageyama, so he never stayed long.

The townspeople feared Kageyama above all other gods, even the god of death. Every so often, the people would choose a young girl to be the bride of the god to appease him. But Kageyama was never happy with the choice and always sent the girls back. The girls told horror stories about the god and the fear grew.

Then one day, Hinata Natsu was chosen to be the bride of the god of misfortune.

\---

Natsu walked into Shouyou’s room in a daze, not paying attention to where she was walking. Shouyou looked up from where he was reading a book about plants that grew in the desert.

“Natsu, what’s wrong?” he asked, jumping up and throwing his book down.

“I-I’ve been chosen to be the new bride for the god,” she whispered, horrified.

“Kageyama?” 

Natsu nodded and then started to cry. “I can’t be chosen to be his bride! I’m already in love with someone here! We were just talking about getting married last week. Why did they choose me?”

Hinata chewed on his bottom lip, thinking. Natsu had been so happy when she had told him about her and her beloved getting married, telling him not to tell anyone else because she was too young to get married since she was still eligible to be offered to Kageyama. 

“I have a plan, Natsu, but you have to play along,” Hinata said, grabbing Natsu’s hands to get her attention. She had to listen and make sure she remembered, because if they messed this up, they would both be in serious trouble. Natsu nodded, signaling that she was paying attention, and Hinata told her his plan.

\---

The next week, Natsu was finishing up Hinata’s hair, putting it up in a veil and covering his face with it. She then fixed his dress and hoped nobody would notice that she had suddenly become less curvy. She turned Hinata around in a circle and studied him. He was wearing one of her yellow dresses, one that covered more skin, and a veil that ran down Hinata’s back and face, hopefully concealing his true identity to people that knew them. Natsu decided that he looked like her and tugged her hat down lower over her face.

Their parents came in at that point to hug Hinata and tell him good-bye, though they thought he was Natsu. They hadn’t even told their parents, because they knew that they would be against this. They would never want to bring the wrath of the god of misfortune on the town and their family. 

The Hinata family walked out, passing the townspeople, and waited in the center of town for the god of misfortune to come down. Hinata clung to Natsu’s hand as the time drew near for the god to fly down. Some of the town’s people were saying kind things about what Natsu had done for the town, but neither Natsu nor Hinata were listening. Instead, they were watching the skies for the familiar black wings.

Finally, everyone grew silent as they heard the flapping sound of the wings. A few moments later, the god landed in the center of the square, followed by a chariot that was pulled by large black birds. Kageyama’s wings flexed and then folded in, pressing against his back. He glanced disdainfully around at the townspeople, until his eyes landed on Hinata. Kageyama studied his new bride, not really impressed. She was small and wearing bright colors, which he did not like. He could also see bright orange hair through the veil she was wearing, adding to his dislike of her.

Hinata shook slightly, afraid of the imposing god standing before him, waiting to whisk him away from everything he knew. He glanced at Natsu and his determination grew. He was doing this for his sister. He couldn’t back down now. He would do this a hundred times if it meant that Natsu would be happy.   
Hinata pulled Natsu into one more hug, giving her a bright smile. Natsu clung onto him and then let him go slowly. Hinata turned to face Kageyama and gave him a nervous smile. He really hoped that Kageyama couldn’t see through his disguise.

Kageyama was confused though. He had never seen anyone smile as they were offered up to him. He was always met with tears and loud sobbing. The girls were terrified when they went with him. They shut themselves in their room, crying, until Kageyama sent them back because he couldn’t take the noise anymore.

But this girl was different. She gave him a tremulous smile, shaking slightly, but smiling all the same. She shuffled forward until she was standing in front of him. It was even more obvious how tiny she was compared to him now that she was standing so close. She slowly climbed into the chariot, awkwardly lifting her skirts. After she was settled, she waved good-bye to everyone. Kageyama huffed. He didn’t know if this girl was going to be worse or better. He unfurled his wings and took off into the sky, not looking back to see if the chariot was behind him.

After a while of flying, he did glance back to see what the strange girl was doing. The girl was holding the veil away from her face and leaning over the edge of the chariot to see below them. She didn’t seem scared, but excited. 

Kageyama shook his head and faced forward again. This girl was so weird.

They landed at his castle about thirty minutes later. Kageyama landed gracefully and turned to see the girl struggling to stand up and get out of the chariot. Kageyama sighed, annoyed, and went over to help her out. He was not going to stand out here all day waiting for her to get out of the freaking chariot. 

He was about to put his hand out to help her when she tripped over her skirt and went careening into his body. She fell out of the chariot, her face against his chest and her veil askew. 

“I-I’m sorry!” she squeaked, voice rising in pitch. She looked up, her face completely red. This was the first time Kageyama was able to see her face clearly. She looked boyish and had large brown eyes.

“Be careful, idiot, I don’t want you to fall off,” he replied, setting her upright and letting go. “That’ll just give those people more to gossip about.”

The girl glanced over the edge and paled. They were high up in the air and the ground was far away. The girl looked back at Kageyama and he was ready for the crying and the fear to begin. Instead, the girl beamed up at him and chirped, “Thank you!”

Kageyama blinked. What the hell? This girl was clearly crazy. But for some reason, he couldn’t stop a blush from forming on his cheeks. Just from her smile. 

Kageyama turned abruptly and started to march to his castle. He heard energetic footsteps behind him and knew the girl was following.

“Wow, your house is so big!” she exclaimed, tipping her head back to see the top of the castle. 

Kageyama glanced at her, “I can show you around, but only if you want.”

Hinata smiled, thinking that maybe the townspeople were wrong about Kageyama. He seemed moody, but not like the terror that the girls had described him as. Of course, he didn’t want to know what would happen if Kageyama found out that he was actually a boy. 

“I want to see!” Hinata said, jumping a bit into the air and grinning. He had never been to a castle before and he wouldn’t let the fact that it belonged to a scary god keep him from enjoying exploring it. 

Kageyama resigned himself to a loud afternoon and led the way through his castle. He hung back, watching the girl’s reactions. She kept spinning around and laughing and tripping on her skirts and leaning back so far to see the ceilings that she almost fell over.

Hinata almost fell over again, tripping over the stupidly long skirts. He started to fall when an arm reached out, wrapping around his waist and catching him. Hinata glanced up, seeing that he had almost hit a vase. He gulped, definitely not wanting the god of misfortune to be mad at him.

“Don’t break anything, dumbass,” the god hissed, setting Hinata away from the vase. “Geez, how much energy do you have?”

Hinata puffed up his cheeks, “Well, I’m usually out gardening and working, so I have a lot of energy! Maybe you just need to put away all of your breakable belongings.”

Kageyama growled, expecting the girl to cower in front of him, but instead she just stood up straighter and crossed her arms across her chest. This girl hadn’t been afraid since she got into his chariot. She was different from anyone else that he had met. When he was around people, they usually ran away so they wouldn’t inflict his wrath. Not that he would do anything like that. He was just lonely and grumpy and tired of people running away from him screaming.

Kageyama just sighed, “Fine, as long as you’re here, I’ll hide anything breakable.” Kageyama snapped his fingers and the vase started to float away.

“What the heck?” Hinata squeaked as everything breakable started to float away. 

“It’s just my servants. They’re putting everything in storage,” Kageyama said, starting to head out of the room.

“They’re invisible?” Hinata asked, amazed.

“Yeah,” Kageyama answered, curt.

“That’s awesome! Hey, hey, how do you know if you walk through one or something?” Hinata asked, eyes sparkling.

“What?” Kageyama asked, stopping. Hinata wasn’t expecting that and ran right into him. He shrunk back a bit as the god spun and glared at him. “Don’t ask stupid things like that. They move when they see you coming.”

Hinata pouted a bit, wanting to know what it would feel like to hit an invisible person. Kageyama continued the tour and they ended up in the dining room. There was a long table with lots of chairs. Kageyama sat at the end of the table and expected Hinata to sit at the other end like all of the other girls who were actually brave enough to eat with him. Most of them never even made it this far. Instead, Hinata sat right beside him, scooting the chair closer.

“Oooh,” Hinata said in awe as their plates started to float to them. He beamed when it landed right in front of him. He chirped a thank you and started to eat happily, missing the fact that Kageyama was studying him. Kageyama ate slowly, watching Hinata’s reactions to everything and thinking that maybe this person was kind of cute. Maybe the townspeople had actually picked well this time. 

The girl was currently talking about all of the types of flowers that she grew and her face seemed to light up the more she talked.

“You really like flowers, huh?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata smiled, his teeth flashing brightly. “Yes! I love them!”

“Huh,” Kageyama said, turning away to hide the fact that his ears were turning red. He didn’t know how to react to that.

Hinata was cheery until dinner was winding down. Now that it was night time, what could he expect? What if Kageyama tried to sleep with him? What if he found out that he was a guy? How would he punish him? 

Kageyama noticed the girl grow silent and start to clutch her dress nervously. He realized why, too. Who knows what kind of lies the other girls had told in the town. The girl probably thought that he was going to force himself upon her. He would never do that, though. He wanted to do that only with the person that he loved and was going to stay with forever.

“Hey, I’m not going to do anything to you, dumbass,” Kageyama said, trying to reassure her in his own weird way. 

The girl nodded, gulping, and stood to follow him to the room that would be hers while she stayed. She walked in and looked around the large room. She turned, still seeming nervous and closed the door slowly. Kageyama hoped that that wouldn’t be the last time he saw her. She seemed like a fun person to talk to and he was lonely, so he wouldn’t mind that. He turned to his own room to get some more blankets for her, knowing how cold the nights got.

Hinata sat on the bed and kicked his shoes off. He took the veil off next, carefully putting it on the table next to the bed even though he wanted to destroy it. It was really obnoxious. He ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it. Next, he took off his stockings and then decided to tackle the dress. It was on the floor, along with the petticoats, leaving him only in his underclothes, when the door was pushed open.

Kageyama stepped in, holding some blankets in his arms. Kageyama stopped, his face growing red as he saw the girl standing almost naked in front of him. But then, he noticed the short hair and the absolute lack of curves. He blinked as he saw the person in front of him pale. This was clearly a boy. 

Hinata felt his heart stop when he saw it register in Kageyama’s eyes. He fell to his knees and bowed down low. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! My sister is Natsu and she was the one that was supposed to come, but she’s engaged to another man so I switched places with her! I didn’t think you’d find out. I’m really sorry! Please have mercy,” he cried out, pressing himself closer to the floor. He knew that Kageyama could kill him right there. He had tricked a god, and not any god, but the god of misfortune. 

Kageyama was completely shocked. He had never expected a boy, but then decided that he really didn’t mind. It might even be better. “I don’t . . . mind.” He said slowly. He watched as Hinata sat up and stared up at him in awe. “I won’t do anything if you say that you’ll stay with me. I like. . . listening to you talk.” Kageyama continued, looking away and blushing. 

Hinata jumped up, beaming. “Really? You want me to stay with you?” Kageyama kept looking away, pouting slightly. Hinata realized that he must be pretty lonely, up here all by himself. He wasn’t so bad. In fact, right now, he looked pretty cute.

“Well, what’s your decision?” Kageyama asked, grumpy.

“I’ll stay with you!” Hinata exclaimed. “I’ll be your friend!”

Kageyama jumped slightly at that word. He had never had a friend before. He would like to have one. “Okay, then.” He started to head out, but turned back, shoving the blankets into Hinata’s arms. “I’ll bring you some different clothes.”

Hinata blushed, realizing that he was still standing in his underclothes. “Thanks,” he said. He looked back up at Kageyama. “Um, my name is Shouyou, by the way. Hinata Shouyou.”

Kageyama nodded and then left in his search for clothes that might fit Hinata. His face turned red, thinking of the fact that Hinata was a boy and that he had been in a dress. He hadn’t looked bad. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and then found some clothes to take back to Hinata.

\---

Later that night, Hinata lay awake, listening to the sounds of the castle. There was a storm outside and the thunder was louder up there. It also didn’t help that the castle kept creaking and the wind blew around eerily. Hinata squeaked, hiding under his blankets and shivering. A bolt of lightning flashed, followed by a loud crash of thunder. Hinata screamed and jumped out of bed, heart racing. Usually during bad thunderstorms, he would sneak into Natsu’s room and they would huddle together under her blankets. 

Hinata pushed his door open and crept down the hallway to where Kageyama said his room was. He opened the door and slid in, closing the door quietly behind him. Hinata tip-toed to Kageyama’s bed and watched the sleeping god, who actually looked peaceful. Hinata thought that this was a bad idea. But a moment later, another peal of thunder crashed through the sky and Hinata jumped into the bed, diving under the covers. He crawled right up to Kageyama, forgetting the fact that the god would probably be livid.

Hinata had always liked contact, especially when he was afraid. Another person’s warmth always calmed him down. So, he snuggled right up against Kageyama, trying to calm down. Kageyama’s heat seeped onto him and he felt calmer, cuddling closer to Kageyama and falling asleep. 

Later that night, Kageyama shifted and felt something solid next to him. He opened up his eyes blearily, confused. There was a storm brewing outside, but he was used to that by now. Kageyama looked down beside him where he felt something warm curled up. He saw Hinata, burrowing closer to him when the thunder boomed again. Kageyama gave a small smile, not that he would ever admit that. He wrapped his arms around the small boy, pulling him closer. After a moment, he curled one of his wings around him also, blocking out the sounds and the cold. Kageyama ruffled his nose slightly in the boy’s unruly orange locks and then fell back asleep.

When Hinata woke up the next morning, he felt warm and rested. He opened his eyes and was met with black feathers. He was confused until he remembered where he was. He hoped that Kageyama wouldn’t be too mad about him sneaking into his bed in the middle of the night. He felt the arms loosen around his waist and then the wing was being pulled back, revealing Kageyama.

Hinata shivered, cold, and pulled the blankets tighter around himself. He smiled sheepishly at the god, who was watching him. “Sorry. I’m scared of thunderstorms. I’ll stay in my room from now on.”

“You can stay,” the god said, still a bit sleepy. He yawned and stretched, his huge wings flexing behind him. Hinata glanced at the wings in amazement before focusing back on Kageyama’s face. 

“Are you sure?” Hinata asked.

“Yeah, I didn’t mind,” Kageyama replied. “It’s nice to have some company.”

Hinata beamed, practically blinding Kageyama with his smile. “Then I’ll stay.”

\---

After breakfast, Kageyama asked if Hinata wanted to see his garden. Hinata jumped up, barely able to contain his excitement. He loved being outside. Hinata bounced after Kageyama as they went out. Hinata ran around, laughing in the early light of the morning. Kageyama gulped as the sunlight hit him, making his orange hair glow. He decided that he now liked that color.

Hinata rolled around in the grass, giggling. Kageyama had never seen anyone as cute as this boy.

“So, do you like my garden?” Kageyama asked. Hinata bit his lip, like he didn’t want to tell him something. “Tell me, dumbass.”

“Um, well, it doesn’t have any flowers,” Hinata said, pouting slightly. 

Kageyama blinked. Well, that would be easy to fix. “How about I get some the next time I go on a trip?”

Hinata jumped up, beaming. He bounced around, chattering excitedly about his favorite flowers.

Kageyama turned away. How could one person be so precious? He could feel his heart thudding from the way that Hinata smiled at him. He was thinking that maybe he was starting to like Hinata as more than a friend. Maybe. He didn’t really know though. He had never really been around people and didn’t understand these feelings completely. All he knew was that Hinata was special to him. 

“Kageyama! Let’s play hide-and-seek!” Hinata’s voice cut into his thoughts. 

Somehow, Kageyama was roped into playing this game with Hinata, who kept winning because Kageyama’s wings were so big.

“Found you! Again,” Hinata’s voice sang from behind him.

Kageyama frowned. How was he supposed to win this game with his huge wings? “This is totally unfair! My wings keep giving me away!”

Hinata giggled and bounced up to him. “I know!” He reached out slowly, “Can I touch them?”

“I guess,” Kageyama mumbled, flexing his wings out. A moment later, he felt a soft touch on them and he shivered. His wings hadn’t been touched in so long, not since. . . He cut off his thoughts, focusing on Hinata’s curious touches. Kageyama blushed when Hinata’s touch became more confident and he started to flex his wings and ruffle his soft feathers. 

“They’re so beautiful,” Hinata whispered in awe, causing Kageyama to blush even more. No one had ever said anything about him was beautiful. Hinata leapt in front of him, bouncing on his heels. “How fast can they go? How high can you fly?”

Kageyama smirked, “Do you want to see?”

Hinata gaped at him, shocked. Kageyama had smiled, well, kind of. He opened his mouth to ask what Kageyama meant when he felt arms go around his waist. He lost all air in his lungs when Kageyama shot off the ground, his huge wings surging through the air quickly. Hinata’s eyes bugged out of his head when he saw how high they were going. 

Hinata gasped in air as they stopped. He could hear Kageyama’s wings flapping behind them, keeping them from plummeting to their death. 

“I can go a lot higher than this, but the air would be too thin,” Kageyama told him. “Now, about how fast I can go. . .”

He trailed off and Hinata felt a rush of excitement. Kageyama brought his wings back against his body and they were falling. Hinata shrieked, his arms clutching at Kageyama.

Kageyama’s wings shot out behind them and Kageyama flew in a quick circle. Hinata laughed and then cheered as Kageyama kept looping through the sky at an amazing speed. 

Kageyama leveled out and they flew at a leisurely pace. Hinata stuck his arms out at his side and whooped, pretending that he was also flying.

“This is amazing!” he shouted back to Kageyama. “You’re so amazing!”

Kageyama felt flustered when Hinata said that. That was also a first. Kageyama landed and set Hinata down. Hinata turned, his hair comically disastrous and his eyes sparkling animatedly. 

Suddenly, Hinata flung himself at Kageyama, wrapping his arms around his torso. He stared up at Kageyama, beaming. “You’re amazing!”

Kageyama’s face was the same shade of a tomato and he started fidgeting, definitely not used to being touched like this. “W-we should go get lunch,” he stuttered.

Hinata smiled again and let go, starting to chatter about something or other. Kageyama wasn’t paying attention though, ears ringing and face flaming. 

\---

A week later, Hinata was still exploring the castle. He was by himself this time, Kageyama telling him that he had something he had to do. Hinata turned down a hall that he had never been down before. Everything seemed much gloomier down here. Dark, thick curtains were drawn, shutting out any light that would’ve shone in. There was dust, too, like the servants never came down this way. 

Hinata stopped at a door, glanced around, and then slowly opened it. He stuck his head in, seeing what looked like the room of a little girl. There were toys strewn about, covered in dust. It was obvious nobody had been in here in years. Hinata stepped in farther, seeing a portrait of a little girl who looked a lot like Kageyama.

A heavy hand landed on Hinata’s shoulder and he screamed, spinning around, expecting a monster.

Instead, he was met with Kageyama, who looked angry and sad at the same time. Kageyama’s hand tightened on his shoulder and he drew him out of the room, closing the door.

“Don’t come down here ever again,” Kageyama said quietly.

“Kageyama, who is that girl?” Hinata asked, feeling like he had to know.

Kageyama didn’t answer, instead saying, “Stop snooping, dumbass.”  
\---

Two weeks later, Kageyama was preparing to leave, telling Hinata that he would be back in a week.

“I’ll bring something back for you,” Kageyama said.

“Come back soon,” Hinata replied, hugging Kageyama. Kageyama hugged him back briefly and then took off, flying away.

Kageyama hadn’t told Hinata where he was going. He was going to a meeting that the gods had once every year. Some gods were okay, but he didn’t like the majority of them. They always liked to bring up his past. Kageyama steeled himself for a shitty week and kept on flying to the meeting place.

A few hours later, he was landing and walking into the great hall, nodding at a few of the gods. Others backed away, aware of his reputation and quick temper. There was always a dark aura around him when he came to these meetings. 

Kageyama wasn’t always the god of misfortune. He actually used to be the god of invincibility. He was the most powerful god, but after what had happened to him, he spiraled into a pit of despair and became the god of misfortune, bringing bad luck wherever he went. 

Kageyama chatted to a few of the gods, who were surprised. Usually, he just strode in and sat down and was moody during the whole meeting.

“Ah, Kageyama, I heard that you have someone living with you,” one of the gods he actually liked said. His name was Sugawara and he was the god of peace. “I’m happy for you. I get worried about you being alone all the time.”

“You seem much happier,” the god of equality, Daichi, observed. “Good for you.”

“Thanks,” Kageyama mumbled, blushing slightly. 

The god of love slid over, booming with a loud voice, “Those people finally picked a bride for you that you like?”

“Eh, what did Tanaka just say?” Noya, the god of mischievousness, asked, joining the conversation.

“Um, it’s actually a boy. His name is Hinata,” Kageyama informed them, uncomfortable with all of the attention.

The gods blinked surprised, but then Sugawara clapped him on the back. “It’s nice that you have a friend! It’s good to care about someone.”

“Aren’t you worried about him?” Tsukishima, the god of deceit asked, deciding to also join.

“What do you mean?” Kageyama asked. He didn’t really like Tsukishima, but he put up with him.

“With your past and all? And the fact that wherever you go, you bring bad luck? What if you hurt him?” the god asked, his hands on his hips.

“I’m not going to hurt him!” Kageyama hissed. He could never hurt Hinata. He was too important to him.

“Hey, what if Hinata can help break the spell on you?” Noya exclaimed, jumping up and down.

“Like a common human could do that,” Tsukishima scoffed.

“Well, what if he could?” Tanaka queried, also warming up to the idea. 

“It would be nice to see the god of invincibility again,” Daichi said, smiling at him, before going up to the front of the room to start the meeting.

Kageyama sat down in his chair, his dark aura considerably lighter. He saw some of the other gods glancing at him and muttering under their breath. Of course, Kageyama knew that some of the other gods wouldn’t like to see the god of invincibility again. In that form, Kageyama was the strongest god, meant to rule the others. Some of the others were threatened by that power, liking it much more when they could do what they wanted. 

Kageyama decided to ignore them and listened to Daichi talking about what was coming up that year. The meeting went on all week, and by the time it was over, Kageyama was dying to see Hinata.

“Take care of Hinata,” Sugawara said before he left, flying away on his silver wings. 

Kageyama flew for hours to a village to find some flower seeds, remembering his promise to Hinata to plant flowers. He kept his wings close to his body, ignoring the stares he was getting as he picked up different types of flowers. One of the girls seemed to notice a change and decided to help him pick some flowers.

“Sunflowers would also be a good choice,” she suggested, showing him the bag of sunflower seeds she was holding. Kageyama thought about Hinata’s sunny smile and picked up three bags. 

The girl put all of the seeds in a bag and handed it to Kageyama. “Remember to water them,” she called out as Kageyama flew away. 

Kageyama made it back the next day, flying through the night. As soon as he landed, Hinata flew into his arms, holding onto him.

“I missed you!” Hinata said, clinging to him.

“I missed you, too,” Kageyama said, brushing Hinata’s hair with his fingers. Kageyama felt guilty that he had to leave Hinata up here alone, but he couldn’t send him back to the village. Hinata had been up here the longest and Kageyama was afraid that people would treat him differently. He didn’t want that for Hinata.

“I got you something,” Kageyama said, holding the bag out to Hinata. Hinata took it, looking inside it curiously. 

Hinata’s eyes grew as he saw the multitude of seeds that Kageyama had gotten for him. His heart swelled and he jumped at Kageyama again, kissing him. He felt Kageyama freeze and Hinata became horrified at what he just did. He had just kissed a god! A god! Hinata let go of Kageyama and stepped back, stammering an apology.

“I-I didn’t mean to-” he started, but was cut off when lips hit his. It was an awkward kiss, since neither of them knew what they were doing. Their noses bumped and their teeth clacked, but Hinata felt his face growing warm as he kissed Kageyama back. His lips were a lot softer than he thought the god of misfortune’s lips would be. 

“You didn’t mind?” Hinata asked, his hands curled up in his shirt.

“If I minded, I wouldn’t have kissed you back, dumbass,” Kageyama replied, blushing. He couldn’t believe that Hinata had just kissed him! And that he had kissed him back. Hinata’s lips were sweet, like he had just been eating the candy that his staff kept sneaking him after his meals.

Hinata looked at the bag again, “Can we plant these now?”

“Sure,” Kageyama answered, pleased by the way Hinata grinned. 

An hour later, Hinata and Kageyama were kneeling in the mud, planting the seeds in little rows. Kageyama didn’t really know what he was doing, so Hinata showed him. When Kageyama finished his first row, he turned to smile proudly at Hinata, but Hinata was already there, kissing him on the cheek. Kageyama flushed and kissed Hinata roughly on the forehead. Hinata giggled and ducked away, running to finish his own row. After every row, Hinata would give Kageyama a kiss and Kageyama would give one in return. Hinata had kissed Kageyama on the nose, on his other cheek, and his lips. Kageyama had grabbed Hinata’s wrist, kissing to the inside of it where there wasn’t any dirt, and pressed soft kisses to Hinata’s eyelids, causing Hinata to gasp and drop the little gardening shovel Kageyama had found for him. 

They went in that night, tired and dirty. But all of the seeds had gotten planted, even thru their kissing battle. Hinata was shining that night, still babbling about his flowers as they climbed into bed. He was wriggling around, not ready to go to bed, even though he was tired from planting the seeds. 

Kageyama leaned over, his fingers wrapping themselves in bright orange locks, and kissed Hinata. This kiss was different from the other light pecks they had had that day. Kageyama deepened the kiss, enjoying the little moans coming out of Hinata. Kageyama leaned back and just looked at Hinata. His cheeks were pink, his eyes were closed, and his lips were red and swollen. Hinata leaned in to kiss him again, but Kageyama stopped him.

“I love you, dumbass Hinata,” Kageyama blurted out, not being able to hold it in any longer. He had come to that conclusion a couple of weeks ago, but was just not saying it.

Hinata opened his eyes and smiled, “I love you, too idiot god.” He rubbed his nose gently against Kageyama’s playfully. He tilted his head and kissed Kageyama, running his tongue across Kageyama’s bottom lip. Kageyama groaned, opening his mouth. He felt Hinata’s small tongue dart into his mouth, running across the back of his teeth and rubbing against his own tongue. Drool was falling down Hinata’s chin, but he didn’t care. He pulled back to get some air, but Kageyama chased him, pushing him back against the bed and climbing up on top of him. This time, Kageyama was the one with his tongue in Hinata’s mouth. 

Hinata ran his hands down Kageyama’s chest and then experimentally stuck his hand down Kageyama’s pants. Kageyama lurched forward, his lips breaking from Hinata’s. He gave Hinata a dazed look as Hinata moved his hand. Kageyama bit his lip and closed his eyes again. 

Hinata licked his lips, enjoying the expression on Kageyama’s face. He was so focused on what he was doing to Kageyama that he didn’t notice Kageyama’s hand slipping down his own pants until his hand was wrapping around his cock.

Hinata groaned loudly as Kageyama’s hand tightened around him and started to pump up and down. His cheeks flamed at how embarrassingly loud he was. Kageyama just seemed more turned-on as he grew harder and moved his hand faster to get more sounds out of the small boy beneath him. Hinata panted and his hips shot up instinctively. Hinata wanted to make Kageyama come first, since he had been the first to reach his hands down his pants, but was becoming more unfocused as Kageyama continued to touch him, running his fingers up and down him and moving his thumb across the slit. 

Hinata was becoming more undone with every second, practically thrusting into Kageyama’s hand. He kissed Kageyama sloppily, trying to pleasure Kageyama by moving his hand the same way Kageyama was. Hinata felt something unfurl in his lower stomach and he was suddenly crying out Kageyama’s name and arching his back off the mattress, coming in his pants. He fell back weakly against the mattress, watching as Kageyama took himself in his own hand, pumping himself a few more times before he, too, was coming. His eyes locked onto Hinata’s as he came, softly groaning Hinata’s name. If Hinata wasn’t completely worn-out, that in itself would’ve been a huge turn-on for him. 

Hinata felt himself drifting off as Kageyama gave him a soft kiss on the lips and then started to clean the two of them up. After Kageyama was finished, he curled up on his side, pulling Hinata against his chest. Then he also fell asleep, feeling sated. 

\---

A few more weeks passed by, the flowers were growing, Kageyama and Hinata fooled around more in bed, and Kageyama couldn’t be happier. But he noticed that Hinata seemed a bit gloomy. He would smile when he was in the garden or when he was with Kageyama, but when Kageyama saw him by himself, he would be looking off into the distance with a sad look on his face. Kageyama thought that he probably missed his family. He didn’t like to see the usually sunny boy moping around, depressed about something, so he decided to do something about it.

That night, after Hinata had fallen asleep, Kageyama carefully climbed out of the bed and snuck out of the castle. He hitched up his black birds to his chariot and took off into the town where Hinata’s family was. 

When he landed, he noticed that the townspeople were up and waiting for him. They had probably heard his wings. He turned away from them and headed to Hinata’s family’s house. When he walked in, they looked worried and scared. They had no idea how Hinata was doing, or if he was even alive. Nobody had ever been away with Kageyama this long. It had been several months and they hadn’t heard anything. 

Kageyama told them that Hinata was fine, but that he missed them. He said if they wanted to, then they could come up and visit for a day. They smiled and readily agreed since they missed him also. They ran around packing and Kageyama could see where Hinata got his energy from. He knew that the next day at his castle was going to be very loud, even louder than just with Hinata. Hinata’s family climbed into the chariot and they chattered excitedly about seeing Hinata. The town watched on, whispering things to each other, as Kageyama and the chariot flew away. 

When Hinata woke up the next morning, he rolled over to say good morning to Kageyama and maybe even kiss him some, but was met with an empty bed. Hinata felt the space to find it cold. Kageyama had been gone a while. He became worried and walked towards the dining room, still feeling a bit sleepy. 

As he neared, he heard loud familiar voices. He hurried down the hall, bursting into the dining room and seeing his family nonchalantly sitting at the table eating breakfast. Hinata shrieked loudly and ran at them, embracing all of them. They all laughed, happy tears running down their faces. Kageyama watched silently, continuing to eat his breakfast.

“How are you doing?” Hinata’s mom asked him, brushing his hair back.

“I’m fine. I like staying here with Kageyama!” Hinata said happily.

The family glanced at Kageyama, whose face had turned pink. They looked at each other and smiled, thinking that Kageyama was a lot different than what the gossiping girls had said. 

“Do you want to see the garden he got for me?” Hinata exclaimed, jumping up from the table after he had scarfed down breakfast.

“You have a garden?” Natsu asked, sending Kageyama a sly smile. 

“It has so many flowers! They’re still growing, but it already looks a lot better!” Hinata said, grabbing Kageyama’s arm and dragging him with them.

“I’m not done eating, idiot,” Kageyama said grumpily as Hinata hung from his arm. Hinata’s family smiled knowingly, knowing that nobody could refuse Hinata. They all headed out to the garden and looked on in amazement at the vast array of flowers that Kageyama and Hinata had planted. 

The whole day was spent laughing and playing games with Hinata’s family and Kageyama was glad that he had brought them. Hinata was a lot happier, giggling and rolling around. When he asked if they could come again, his eyes pleading, Kageyama had said, “Of course, dumbass.”

Hinata was feeling especially giddy that night. He waited for his family to get settled in their own rooms before he gave Kageyama a smirk and then disappeared below their blankets. Kageyama gave him a confused look before he felt his pants being pulled down and something moist licking up and down his cock.

This was the first time Hinata had done something like this, but he was going to thank Kageyama for bringing his family. He gave his shaft a few experimental licks, getting used to the taste, then took in the head. He heard a muffled groan from above him and knew that Kageyama was biting on his hand to stifle his moans. 

Hinata took in more of him and hummed pleasantly. Kageyama’s hips bucked up slightly, but it seemed like he had stopped himself from completely thrusting up into Hinata’s mouth. Hinata licked up the bottom side, marveling in how big Kageyama was. He couldn’t fit him in his mouth and used his hand to pump the rest of him. 

Hinata could feel Kageyama’s legs trembling with the effort of not moving. Hinata gently scraped him with his teeth and squeezed his balls, becoming startled by the sudden spurt of warm come shooting down his throat.

The blankets were ripped off of him and Kageyama was gasping above him. “Shit, I didn’t mean to come in your mouth. It felt so good, though.” He was running his hands through Hinata’s hair soothingly. Hinata swallowed the come and Kageyama’s eyes widened. “Did you just swallow that?”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to have to clean up a pile of come in the morning,” Hinata shrugged. It did taste really weird though. It was probably an acquired taste.   
“You just swallowed my come,” Kageyama said slowly. Hinata jumped a bit when he felt something near his leg growing hard. He gave Kageyama an incredulous look. “I’m a god, what did you expect?”

“That is so hot,” Hinata said as Kageyama turned him around.

They ended up on their sides, their mouths on each other’s cocks. Kageyama’s mouth was incredibly hot and Hinata had trouble not thrusting up into his mouth. Kageyama didn’t seem to mind though, humming around him and making Hinata feel dizzy.

Hinata tried to stay quiet, but was having trouble. He was always very vocal whenever they did anything. After a particularly hard suck from Kageyama, Hinata let out a loud groan, trying to stifle it. He accidentally bit down on Kageyama, who cried out softly and came again. When he felt the come sliding down his throat, Hinata came, his spurts covering Kageyama’s face because he had pulled away. 

Hinata gaped at him, “You just came from me biting you.”

“Shut up,” Kageyama said, blushing and trying to wipe off Hinata’s come.

“You’re so perverted,” Hinata giggled, tackling Kageyama and licking his face clean for him.

“You thought I was perverted,” Kageyama snorted as Hinata swallowed his own come.

Hinata stuck his tongue out at him. Kageyama growled, saying he shouldn’t have done that. Hinata giggled as Kageyama tickled him senseless and then ended up kissing him.   
The next day was also spent with Hinata’s family. At the end of the day, Kageyama took them back to their house. They thanked Kageyama profusely and said they looked forward to the next time they saw him.

“Thank you for taking care of him,” Hinata’s mom said. “He cherishes you a lot, I can tell.” Kageyama blushed just thinking about that. He had fun though, he felt like he was part of a family. He realized that he said that out loud as Hinata, who was cuddled next to him in bed, answered, “Of course you’re part of our family, silly!”

\---

The flowers were in full-bloom and the castle was full of flowers. There were flowers everywhere. And if they didn’t come from the garden, then they were coming from Kageyama. Whenever he left, even just for a day, he would bring something back for Hinata. He brought him bouquets of flowers, sweets, books. He even brought him back a locket that Hinata wore everywhere. It had their names engraved in the inside and Hinata cherished it dearly.

Hinata’s family would come visit every once in a while, telling Hinata stories about what was happening in the town. They told him that people were warming up to Kageyama. Even some of the girls were noticing him, including some of his past brides. Hinata bristled at that, jealous, but Natsu told him that she set all of them right, telling them that Kageyama belonged to Hinata. Hinata blushed at that, hiding his face behind his hands and mumbling something. 

Once, some of the gods came to meet Hinata. Hinata was nervous at first, stumbling over his words, but was soon running around playing with Tanaka and Noya. Daichi and Suga acted very protective of him, making sure that he ate lunch. Suga even wiped his mouth with a napkin when he had some sauce there. Tsukishima dropped in, commenting on how he thought Kageyama would be with someone taller. Hinata yelled at him, asking if he wanted to fight, and stuck his tongue out at him. Suga chuckled and told them not to fight.

At some point, Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata fell asleep, sleeping in a heap on one of the couches. Tsukishima had left an hour ago, having to do a job or something. Kageyama, Daichi, and Sugawara sat on one of the other couches, chatting.

“You love him, don’t you?” Suga asked as their conversation turned to Hinata.  
“You can’t keep going like this, Kageyama. If you don’t make him yours then he’s going to grow old and die like any other human,” Daichi informed him.

“I know,” Kageyama sighed. “We just haven’t gotten that far yet.”

Suga patted his arm. “You’ll get there, don’t worry. It’s obvious that he loves you.”

“I-it is?” Kageyama asked.

“It’s so obvious it’s kind of sickening. It’s like a sugar rush,” Daichi said, shaking his head.

“You’re not worried about what Tsukishima said at the meeting are you? About bringing Hinata bad luck?” Suga asked.

“I did for a bit, but Hinata’s so happy it seems like bad luck bounces off of him,” Kageyama said, watching as Hinata rolled over again, smacking Tanaka in the face with his arm. Hinata was a restless sleeper. Kageyama had gotten used to it in the past months and could sleep through whatever. Except the nights where he was feeling frisky. Kageyama pushed those thoughts out of his mind.

Suga laughed, “It does seem that way. I’m proud of you for finally finding somebody. It’s a wonderful thing to be in love.”

Kageyama didn’t miss the look between Sugawara and Daichi. Suga had originally been a human until Daichi found him one day and fell in love with him. It was impossible not to like the motherly god, so Kageyama could see why Daichi had fallen so quickly. Centuries later, they were still together. 

Kageyama wanted that. He didn’t always want that. Just recently. Since Hinata. He glanced at him again and his heart swelled up with feelings that he couldn’t push down even if he wanted to.   
The four other gods left later, leaving Hinata and Kageyama alone in the huge castle. After a few minutes, Hinata practically tackled Kageyama, leaping in his lap and covering his face with kisses.

“Finally. I want you so badly,” Hinata said between kisses. Kageyama was shocked, but not disappointed. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist, bringing Hinata flush against him. Hinata hummed, pleased, and continued to suck on Kageyama’s neck.

Kageyama lifted Hinata’s shirt over his head and started kissing his way down his chest, paying particular attention to Hinata’s nipples because he had discovered that they were sensitive. Hinata moaned, tipping his head back when Kageyama’s mouth closed around one of his nipples and tugged on it. 

Hinata started to grind down on Kageyama’s erection with his own as he started to leave more marks against Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s hips with his hands, surging upwards roughly. He twisted just right, leaving Hinata gasping against his skin. Kageyama bit down on Hinata’s shoulder as Hinata ground down, trying to reach his orgasm.  
Kageyama didn’t let him though, holding him up so his hips couldn’t reach his. Hinata looked down at him, mewling pitifully.

“Kageyama, why did you stop?” he asked, pouting cutely.

“I want to try something,” Kageyama breathed heavily.

“Something different?” Hinata asked, perking up. He was always up for whatever Kageyama suggested because he knew that it would feel good.

“Take all of your clothes off,” Kageyama panted, looking up at him with eyes that promised something hot.

Hinata took his clothes off and then was standing naked in front of Kageyama, who was fully clothed. Kageyama pulled Hinata back down on the couch and situated him so that Hinata’s face was down against the couch and his butt was in the air. Hinata glanced behind him, watching Kageyama situate himself. Kageyama slid his pants down slightly and then leaned over Hinata, running his tongue up his spine. Hinata moaned, wanting so badly to touch himself, but knew that Kageyama would take care of him.

He gasped when he felt something hot slide between his legs, using his pre-come to make the movement easier. Hinata’s legs started to tremble as Kageyama’s cock rubbed against his own cock and his balls. 

“Oh my god,” Hinata moaned, biting his hand. It felt so good. He could probably die happy right now.

Kageyama picked up his pace, pushing Hinata’s thighs together and thrusting quickly between them. He growled into Hinata’s ear and licked around it, making Hinata shiver and moan even louder. The volume of Hinata’s voice was incredible. He pushed back against Kageyama, eager for the friction. He felt his release coming up and tightened his thighs for Kageyama, who was panting and moaning his name in his ear.

Hinata finally lost it when Kageyama pushed against him and groaned, “Shouyou.” Hinata cried out, coming an incredible amount onto the couch, trying to keep himself up so Kageyama could continue to thrust between his thighs. A few moments later, Kageyama came, painting the inside of Hinata’s thighs, his stomach, and adding to what Hinata had spilt onto the couch. 

Kageyama collapsed on top of Hinata, breathing heavily. Hinata didn’t mind. He enjoyed the weight and felt his body relax. He fell asleep before Kageyama cleaned them up and carried Hinata to their bed. 

\---

“Do you really have to go?” Hinata asked, pouting from the doorway. 

“Yes, Shouyou. I’ll bring you back something extra special though,” Kageyama said, leaning down and kissing Hinata.

“I’d rather have you stay with me, though, Tobio,” Hinata replied, his voice edging on full-out whining. 

Hearing Hinata say his first name still sent shivers down Kageyama’s spine. “I know, I know. But I have a job, you know. I’m a god.”

“I guess I’ll let you off the hook then, your mightiness,” Hinata chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck and pulling him down for a deeper kiss. “I’ll miss you.”

“I already miss you,” Kageyama answered.

“You’re such a dork,” Hinata giggled. “Go before I make you stay.”

Hinata watched as Kageyama flew out of sight and sighed. It was lonely when he wasn’t here. Kageyama had invited Hinata’s family, but they were busy with harvest season. It was quiet without Kageyama, and very, very lonely.

Hinata decided to go out and clean one of the statues in Kageyama’s garden. It was a beautiful angel with large wings that reminded him of Kageyama. He wanted to see it restored to its full beauty, and he had nothing better to do, so he set out on his task.

He was scouring out the gunk between the wings when he felt strong arms go around him. He knew immediately that it was not Kageyama, having his touch memorized. He threw his head back, hitting the attacker in the chin. Hinata’s head hurt a bit, but he ran. He didn’t get very far though because there was another assailant. Hinata kicked this one in the groin and ran the other direction. 

He thought he was home-free before another person tackled him. Hinata fell face-first, knocking the statue over. The statue fell to the ground, one of its wings breaking off. Hinata fought, trying to hit the person above him. Hinata had several scratches and was bleeding, especially from his nose. 

The person above him hit Hinata across the head and everything went black.

A few days later, Kageyama flew back down to his castle, expecting Hinata to run out to greet him. Kageyama had his gift ready in his hand. He had gotten him a ring, planning to tell him that he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with Hinata. 

Hinata wasn’t running out though.

Kageyama headed inside, calling out, “Shouyou!” He expected to hear the sound of running footsteps. But it was completely silent. Kageyama was starting to get worried. He had an uneasy feeling as he ran out to the garden. Surely, Hinata was there. Whenever Kageyama wasn’t there, that’s where Hinata usually was.

Kageyama’s blood ran cold when he saw the toppled statue and smears of dried blood. What really got to him though was the note attached to the fallen statue and something that was very familiar. Kageyama reached down into the dirt and picked up Hinata’s locket, the one with their names engraved on it. Hinata always wore this.

Kageyama picked up the note with shaking hands. He read it, his hands turning into fists as he continued. Hinata had been taken on the day that he had left by some of the other gods. The note told him where they were keeping Hinata and Kageyama took off, clutching the locket to his chest.

“Let Hinata be okay, let him be okay,” Kageyama kept praying, feeling his heart clench painfully in his chest at the thought of not having Hinata around. 

Kageyama flew as fast as he could and burst through the doors of the place where the gods met every year. Kageyama’s eyes flew around the room, completely wild, as he searched for Hinata. Kageyama found him. Hinata was chained to one of the pillars and was bloody and bruised. Kageyama started to march over there.

Before he could make it very far, Kageyama was stopped by two of the gods that he definitely did not like or trust. Kageyama growled at them and tried to shake them off. In his state of mind though, he couldn’t. He was too worried about Hinata. 

“Ah, there he is. It took you longer to get here than I thought,” the third god said, stepping out next to Hinata. He ran his hand down Hinata’s face, who whimpered and tried to move away from his touch. “Hinata has been here for a whole week. Just imagine the kind of things that we’ve done to him.”

“Don’t touch him,” Kageyama hissed, fighting against his captors. 

“Look, all I need you to do is get so angry that the curse takes complete hold of your body and you die. Then I’ll let him go. I can’t have him changing you,” the god replied.

“After you killed your sister in that freak accident, you lost control and became what you are today. I was ecstatic. I didn’t have to look over my shoulder for the stupid god of invincibility anymore. No, you had doomed yourself,” the god continued, petting Hinata’s hair.

“I know what happened,” Kageyama said, watching Hinata carefully. 

“Yes, but Hinata doesn’t. He doesn’t know what kind of a monster you are. He will though when you lose control,” the god said in a very matter-of-fact tone. “Now, let me get down to it. I don’t want to hurt precious, little Hinata anymore. So, I would love it if you would just become angry and die by yourself. If you don’t, I’ll have to hurt Hinata.”  
Kageyama growled again, smoke rising from his wings.

“Kageyama, don’t!” Hinata yelled out. “Stay calm! I can take whatever he throws at me! I don’t want to lose you.”

“Dumbass, that’s my line!” Kageyama said as he stopped struggling. He looked up at Hinata, who was giving him a pleading look. He didn’t want Kageyama to sacrifice himself for him. Kageyama willed himself to calm down, taking in deep breaths. His wings stopped to smoke.

“Hmm, that’s not what I wanted to happen,” the god said, clicking his tongue in disapproval. “Well, I gave you your choice.” 

The god lifted one of his sharp fingernails, making sure that Kageyama could see. He leaned closer to Hinata and dragged his finger down the skin of Hinata’s arm. A deep scratch formed and blood ran down Hinata’s arm. Hinata bit his lip, trying not to scream or faint.

“You are really annoying. I’ve wanted to hear you scream this week and you haven’t at all,” the god said, watching Hinata’s blood drip to the floor. “I can save you, you know. If you tell Kageyama to get mad, I’ll let you go. You can live.”

Hinata shook his head fervently. “No. I don’t want to live without Kageyama.”

The god sighed, “That means I’ll have to kill you then. Pity, you’re cute. Maybe I can have some fun with you before I kill you.”

The god reached down, pressing his hand over the front of Hinata’s pants. He squeezed Hinata painfully and bit into his shoulder, drawing blood. After a week of torture, Hinata finally screamed. It was just too much. The man let go of him and Hinata leaned forward, sobbing. His body hurt in so many places.

“That is fucking it,” Kageyama yelled, smoke rising from his wings. He didn’t care if he died. He was going to save Hinata. He couldn’t stand seeing Hinata tortured and hearing him scream like that. He was going to kill these guys, save Hinata, and then die. When he completely transformed, the amount of energy going through his body would kill him. But he would do it if it meant saving Hinata.

“No!” Hinata yelled, yanking on his chains. He used his blood to squeeze his hands through the chains. Then he head-butted the god near him and ran to Kageyama, who had pushed off the two gods holding him. Hinata threw himself at Kageyama, throwing his arms around his neck.

“Don’t transform! Don’t leave me!” Hinata cried. “Calm down, Tobio!”

Kageyama started to back-pedal immediately, knowing that if he transformed, he would kill Hinata. He started to calm down. He heard Hinata cry in his ear as he was hit repeatedly by one of the gods. Hinata was shielding Kageyama using his own body. Suddenly, light shone through Kageyama’s body. His large wings unfurled and they turned from black to a royal blue. 

“Goddamnit,” the lead god said as Kageyama turned back into the god of invincibility. Kageyama clutched Hinata’s bruised body to him and then rose up in the air. With a flick of his fingers, the building fell down, crushing the three gods and killing them. 

Kageyama flew back quickly to their home, his wings carrying him faster than before. When they got there, Kageyama set him down on their bed and started to tend to his wounds.  
Hinata looked up at him blearily, clearly about to pass out from the pain. “Tobio, I think your wings are beautiful.”

“Be quiet, dumbass,” Kageyama said. “Conserve you’re energy.” Hinata nodded and shut his eyes. “I’m glad you’re all right.”

\---

“Please wake up,” a broken voice was mumbling. Hinata felt somebody brushing his hair and holding his hand tightly. “You can’t leave me, either.”

Hinata’s eyes fluttered open and he saw Kageyama beside him, looking terrible. It looked like he hadn’t slept in a couple of days. He felt the hand in his hair still and he looked up at Kageyama’s face. Kageyama was watching him.

“Shouyou? Are you awake?” he asked, hesitant. Hinata nodded slowly, his head hurting slightly. He watched in shock as Kageyama started to cry into his chest. Hinata reached up and stroked Kageyama’s silky hair. “I was so worried that you wouldn’t wake up.”

“How long have I been out of it?” Hinata asked.

“Two days,” came the answer.

Hinata’s mouth popped open. Two days? He continued to stroke Kageyama’s hair, trying to soothe him. After a few minutes, Kageyama glanced up at him. “Are you hungry?” When Hinata nodded, Kageyama snapped his fingers and a floating bowl of soup flew towards them. Kageyama helped Hinata sit up and then took the bowl, held the spoon up, blew on it, and then held it in front of Hinata’s mouth. Hinata pouted slightly, but took a bite. Kageyama spoon-fed Hinata until the bowl was empty. Kageyama handed the bowl back to the invisible servant and the bowl floated out of the room.

“Will you hold me?” Hinata asked quietly.

“What if I hurt you?” Kageyama asked in return.

“You won’t,” Hinata stated. 

Kageyama sighed, but carefully crawled into the bed. He wrapped his arms around Hinata and Hinata leaned his back against his chest, just listening to his breathing. 

“So, I broke the curse that guy was talking about?” Hinata asked after a moment of silence.

“Yes, after you protected me.”

“And now you’re the god of invincibility?”

“Yep,” Kageyama answered, running his hands through Hinata’s hair again, relishing in the soft curls.

“I didn’t think you could get any cooler, and you did,” Hinata said, sounding amazed. 

“You’re pretty cool yourself,” Kageyama replied, kissing the top of Hinata’s head and hearing Hinata’s content sigh.

\---

It took Hinata a week to completely heal, and even then Kageyama wouldn’t let him leave the castle for a while. Hinata insisted he was fine and that Kageyama was being overprotective. Kageyama would just huff and hold Hinata closer.

One day, Hinata was cleaning around in the living room, completely bored, when he came across something shiny. He held it up, studying it. It was a ring with a topaz jewel in it.

“Tobio, do you know what this is?” Hinata asked, going over and holding it out to Kageyama. “I’ve never seen it. Maybe Noya dropped it or something.”

Kageyama blushed and Hinata suddenly became very interested in the ring. “Um, I actually got it for you, before. . . you know. . .” Hinata nodded, signaling him to continue. “I was going to give it to you and ask you to stay with me for all eternity, or something stupid like that.”

“That doesn’t sound stupid to me!” Hinata exclaimed. Kageyama averted his eyes, blushing. Hinata poked him in the arm until he looked back up at him. “Ask me now.”

“What, you dumbass?” Kageyama asked, completely embarrassed. 

“Ask me what you were going to ask me before!” 

Kageyama looked everywhere else in the room except Hinata, who was standing in front of him with his hands on his hips. “Uh--- Hinata. . . would you. . . god you’re such a dumbass. . . would you. . . s-stay with me for all . . . e-eternity?”

Hinata had never seen Kageyama’s face so red. Instead of commenting like he usually would, Hinata just jumped into his lap and kissed him on the lips. “Of course I will!” Hinata held out his hand and waited for Kageyama to put the ring on him. Hinata beamed, admiring it. He leaned in again and kissed Kageyama. 

“Tobio, I want to make it official,” Hinata breathed against his lips. Hinata felt Kageyama’s body heating up again, knowing his face was red. He blushed way too much for a god.

Kageyama stood up quickly, Hinata in his arms. Hinata squeaked, shocked, and wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck so he wouldn’t fall. Kageyama walked to their room and put Hinata down on the bed. He crawled on, leaning over Hinata and kissing him. 

“I can’t promise that it won’t hurt,” Kageyama said, putting his forehead against Hinata’s.

“I trust you,” Hinata said, putting his hand on his cheek.

Kageyama opened his eyes and kissed Hinata deeply. He kissed his eyes, his nose, his neck, behind his ears. Hinata took his shirt off and threw it across the room. Kageyama took his off also and they mapped each other’s skin with their fingers. Kageyama was touching him like he was something infinitely precious and Hinata could feel himself melting.   
Kageyama ran his thumbs over Hinata’s nipples, watching them perk up. Hinata squirmed underneath him, wanting to get out of his pants, which were becoming very tight. Kageyama was taking his time though, leaving kisses across his stomach and tweaking his nipples with his fingers. Hinata moaned when Kageyama licked over one of his nipples and sucked it into his mouth.

While Hinata was gasping about one of his erogenous zones being attacked, Kageyama was sliding his pants off. Hinata weakly lifted his butt to accommodate him, not really paying attention. That is, until Kageyama was gently brushing one of his hands across his cock. Hinata twitched at the teasing movement, wanting more. He whined, trying to get more friction. 

Kageyama didn’t allow him though, slightly enjoying teasing Hinata at times. He leaned up and kissed Hinata again. Then he ran kisses down his body. He kissed his chest, down his stomach, across the hip bones, and then the inside of his thighs. Hinata was trembling as Kageyama got closer and closer to where he wanted him to touch him. He didn’t though. Instead, he got completely off the bed and started to root through one of his drawers.

Hinata gaped at him and started to rub his thighs together, frustrated. Kageyama came back soon, pushing Hinata’s thighs apart and sitting in-between them. Hinata could see that Kageyama was holding a bottle of some kind. 

Kageyama saw Hinata giving him a curious look and held the bottle up. “This is lube. It’s to make it easier and less painful.”

“Oh,” Hinata said, watching as Kageyama coated his fingers with the stuff. He cocked his head to the side as Kageyama reached down and ran his fingers against his entrance. Hinata bit his lip as one of Kageyama’s finger slipped inside. 

“It feels weird,” Hinata said, wriggling his hips a bit. 

“I know, it’ll feel better though,” Kageyama said, leaning up and capturing Hinata’s lips again. Hinata was distracted as Kageyama started to move his finger in and out, getting Hinata used to this. He slipped in another finger and felt Hinata tense up, before relaxing also. He stretched him carefully, moving onto licking at Hinata’s nipples again. 

As he fit in three fingers, Hinata grimaced a bit. Kageyama took Hinata’s cock in his other hand and started to stroke it lazily. Hinata closed his eyes and started to thrust slowly into his hand. Kageyama moved his fingers up deeper, hitting against something that had Hinata’s back arching off the bed and him crying out. When he fell back against the bed, he gave Kageyama an embarrassed look. 

“Found it,” Kageyama said, mostly to himself, trying to remember where it was. He reached in again, searching. When Hinata moaned loudly again, he knew he had found it.   
Kageyama took his fingers out, ignoring Hinata’s slight mewl. Kageyama shucked his pants, throwing them without looking where. He coated his cock with some lube and then was lining it up against Hinata’s entrance. Hinata wrapped his legs around Kageyama’s hips. Kageyama kissed him quickly again before he pushed in slightly. 

Hinata tensed up. Kageyama was a lot bigger than his fingers. Kageyama whispered sweet things to him while he stroked his cock again, trying to get him to open up some. Hinata relaxed when he heard Kageyama’s voice, allowing Kageyama to push himself further in. With patience and a few tears, Kageyama was completely inside Hinata.

Hinata let out a breath and smiled up at Kageyama. “I’m so full of you, Tobio.”

Kageyama snorted, “Stop being so cheesy.”

“Just trying to lighten the mood,” Hinata chuckled. His laugh turned into a moan as Kageyama pushed forward slightly.

Kageyama set a slow pace, letting Hinata adjust to him. After a bit, Hinata was used to it and pushed up a bit, signaling that he wanted more. Kageyama set a faster pace, his breathing quickening. 

“God, you feel so good, Shouyou,” Kageyama grunted.

Hinata was too busy moaning to respond. He started to lift his hips in response to Kageyama’s. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama and ran his nails down his back, where his wings weren’t. 

Kageyama was determined to find that spot again and started thrusting in at different angles. When Hinata tightened up on him and his moan became positively obscene, he felt a surge of pride and lust go through him. Kageyama shifted and started to thrust into that spot, making Hinata see stars and gasp.

Kageyama’s thrusts were becoming shallower and sloppier as he was nearing his release. Hinata was no better, moaning nonsense that sounded like Kageyama’s name, but they were both too far gone to actually tell. Kageyama hit that spot a few more times, causing Hinata to reach his orgasm. Hinata came across his stomach and tried to catch his breath. Kageyama groaned when Hinata tightened, causing him to come. He released inside Hinata and slumped forward, using Hinata’s leg as a pillow.

When they came back down from their high, Kageyama pulled out, his come spilling out. Hinata sat up with difficulty and glanced down.

“Wow, that was a lot,” he teased playfully. 

Kageyama smacked him lightly and then kissed him. “Did it feel good?”

He waited nervously until Hinata answered him, beaming. “It was absolutely amazing!”

Kageyama smiled back. He lifted Hinata and carried him to the bathroom, where he prepared a bath. He put Hinata in it, who complained that he could get in by himself.

“You almost fell when you got off the bed,” Kageyama reminded him, climbing in behind him. 

“Hmm, whatever,” Hinata answered, leaning forward as Kageyama washed his back. They cleaned up and went back to their room, finding that the servants had put new sheets and blankets on the bed.

“Great service,” Hinata giggled, sitting gingerly on the bed.

Kageyama got into bed and drew Hinata towards him. Hinata crawled on top of his lap and fit his head underneath his chin. Kageyama rubbed small circles into his back and Hinata snuggled closer. 

“I love you, silly Tobio,” Hinata mumbled sleepily.

“I love you also, idiot Shouyou,” Kageyama chuckled quietly.

\---

When Hinata woke up, his body was really sore. Especially his back. He groaned and stretched. He was lying on his stomach and his back really hurt. He sat up, his body feeling weird, like his balance was off. Is that what people felt like after they had sex for the first time? 

He glanced around and saw Kageyama watching him from the other side of the bed. He giant blue wings were displayed behind him and looked beautiful in the light that was streaming through the windows. Both of them were still naked, though Hinata was somewhat trapped in the blankets. 

“Morning,” Hinata yawned, stretching again. “Mmm, my back really hurts.”  
“Of course it would, dumbass,” Kageyama replied. Before Hinata could reply, Kageyama dragged Hinata off the bed, turned him around, picked him up so that his legs were wrapped around his waist and then took off across the room. Kageyama set Hinata down in front of their mirror and turned to watch Hinata.

Hinata turned to look into the mirror and his jaw dropped. He spun from side to side and even pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.   
He had wings shooting up from his back. They were fluffy and white with orange speckles. 

“Geez, even you’re wings are cute,” Kageyama said, ruffling his wings gently. 

Hinata flapped them a few times experimentally. “Why. . . what. . . huh?”

Kageyama snorted slightly and explained that once he chose a partner, that that person would gain certain abilities. 

“What certain abilities?”

“Basically, you’re a god,” Kageyama answered.  
Hinata’s eyes widened. “For real?” he shouted. “What am I the god of?”

Kageyama studied him and then said, “Joy.” Hinata beamed and Kageyama thought it suited him well. “Once we had. . . um, sex, then you became my partner. You grew wings. You are also immortal.”

“That means we can live together forever!” Hinata exclaimed, jumping up and hugging Kageyama.  
“Well, you already said you would,” Kageyama reminded him.

Hinata took Kageyama’s hand and kissed it. “For all of eternity.”

Kageyama smiled, “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I couldn't help making Tanaka the god of love. It was inevitable to me. This was my first fanfic ever. Ahhh! My tumblr is thecommaqueen1 if you want to message me! Comments and Kudos greatly, greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading this! :D


End file.
